Monster
by Best Writer Darnsmith
Summary: Leafypaw, apprentice of Ashflare is fighting a monster. The darkness is spreading around her. Her brother, Sleetpaw loves her to death. What will these two go through to stick together? (Book 1)


**A\N: Tell me how you think of this, and remember, ALL critique is welcomed. Should I continue this? (P.S: Get your tissues ready, this will be a LONG journey)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

_"Leafypaw, get up!"_ Ashflare snarled. The small black and white she-cat was struggling on the ground, grasping for air. Ashflare's dark green eyes burned into her blue ones. "I said, GET UP." he snarled, landing a hard blow to her cheek. Leafypaw stumbled up, her legs still shaking in fear. Her brother, Sleetpaw and his mentor Dustscorch, looked at Ashflare in astonishment.

"Now, Ashflare there is no reason to-"

"Shut up Dustscorch." Ashflare spat coldly. The dark brown tom cowardly flattened his ears. Leafypaw regained her breath, shedding one single tear. Ashflare wiped his paw, claws unsheathed, across her face. "NO warrior cries!" he hissed, his fur bristling. Sleetpaw padded back slowly, his light blue eyes full of fear. Ashflare's gaze shifted quickly to Sleetpaw.

"Why you backing up kittypet?" he challenged. Sleetpaw gulped, a lump stuck in his throat. "I-I-I..."

"Worthless kittypet!" Ashflare snarled, aiming at blow on Sleetpaw's neck, causing Sleetpaw to roughly hit the dirt with a thud. Dustscorch looked with Ashflare with wide eyes. "What is wrong with you?" Dustscorch mewed calmly. Ashflare's green eyes darted to Dustscroch's amber ones with pure hatred.

"I'm making sure the Clan has no kittypets in it!" Ashflare spat coldly. Dustscorch raced over to Sleetpaw, picking the unconcious tom by the scruff. Ashflare looked at Leafypaw, shocked, a leaning on a tree for support.

"Come on weakling!" Ashflare ordered harshly. The fragile black and white she-cat dragged her body back to camp. Dustscorch has worry filled in his green eyes. Ashflare snorted in ignorance. On the way back to camp, Leafypaw noticed Sleetpaw's blue eyes, weak and his sleek white pelt stained with blood. Sleetpaw crooked a smile at his sister, but it didn't take the worry out of her blue gaze.

The scene of the camp filled Leafypaw's eyes as she weakly padded down the ravine. Pouncestar was licking her paws when her green eyes spotted the mentors and apprentices. She raced over to them.

"Oh my StarClan!" she yowled in shock, she turned to Ashflare. "What happened?"

"ThunderClan attacked us." Ashflare mewed calmly. Leafypaw was about to object, but Ashflare's gaze made her turn away. Pouncestar nodded in anger. She leapt up the stones leading to the highrock.

"All cats that can catch their own prey, please gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Pouncestar yowled. WindClan quickly filled up the clearing.

"Ashflare has reported that him, Dustscorch, Leafypaw and Sleetpaw were attacked by ThunderClan. Sparrowmoon has reported to me that Sleetpaw is in a sleeping trance, and is in critical condition. We are going to be ambushing ThunderClan tomorrow." Pouncestar annoumced. Yowls of approval were heard from the cats below her. Her deputy, Mapleleaf nodded in satisfaction.

"I want Mapleleaf, Ashflare, Dustscorch, Wolfchase and Nightmask to check ThunderClan border and remark WindClan's scents." Pouncestar ordered. The chosen cats nodded, and darted out of the entrance of camp. Pouncestar leapt off of the highrock, heading towards the nursery to see her sister's kits.

"How is Flarekit and Berrykit doing?" Pouncestar asked a brown she-cat with ginger paws. The she-cat smiled.

"Perfect, they're almost two moons old." the she-cat said proudly. Pouncestar laughed. "Oh Squirreltail, they are gonna be beautiful warriors!" Pouncestar chanted. Squirreltail nodded sweetly. Leafypaw sighed and wished she would have kits one day. Leafypaw shook her head. She knew she wouldn't get a mate.

"Hi Leafypaw." Murkypaw mewed, his dark brown pelt slightly brushing her black and white one.

"Hi Murkypaw..." Leafypaw mewed, blushing. The brown tom smiled, but was interupted by Leopardstrike.

"Come on Murkypaw..." the tan and brown tabby tom begged. Murkypaw rolled his blue eyes and darted out of camp with Leopardstrike, leaving Leafypaw alone in the clearing. Leafypaw heard a loud wail coming from the Medicine Cat den. Sleetpaw was thrashing his paws.

"Stop Sparrowmoon! I don't need to be healed!" Sleetpaw wailed. Sparrowmoon looked bewildered to see the sleeping tom thrashing around like that and cry. "They're coming!" he wailed. "They're coming!" Sparrowmoon looked freaked out. Leafypaw bolted into the den, seeing Sleetpaw's pelt bloody, scarred, and broken. Leafypaw started to feel tears form in her eyes, blood ringing form her ears. She couldnt bear with Sleetpaw. Leafypaw saw Ashflare talking with his mate, Blackwing.

"I can't wait until our kits are born-"

Leafypaw threw herself at Ashflare, surprisingly knocking him over. Leafypaw's blue eyes darkened.

"You did this to him!" she screamed. Blackwing looked scared. Ashflare drew back his lips into a snarl.

"Get off of me!" he spat. Leafypaw sent a claw into his side. "You hurt Sleetpaw! You will pay!" Leafypaw yowled, now the whole Clan was watching them. "Leafypaw stop now!" Pouncestar ordered. Leafypaw twitched.

"Ashflare almost killed me, almost killed Sleetpaw. He was lying about ThunderClan!" Leafypaw shouted. Pouncestar's green eyes narrowed, her eyes were full of rage.

"Leafypaw, stop now!" Her mother, Dapplefeather despareatly yowled. Leafypaw threw another blow at Ashflare's side, making a deep scar. Pouncestar rammed into Leafypaw's side, twisted and pinned the small she-cat down.

"What is your problem!" Pouncestar asked, shocked. Leafypaw's blue eyes stared into Pouncestar's.

_**"Dear Agony...**_  
_**Just let go of me...**_  
_**Suffer slowly...**_  
_**Is the way its got to be...**_  
_**Dear Agony..."**_

Pouncestar chanted. The whole Clan started singing it, cornering Leafypaw into a corner.

_**"Faceless agony...**_

_**I'm so sorry...**_

_**Is this way its got to be...**_

_**Leave me alone..."**_

The Clan chanted, padding closer to Leafypaw. Leafypaw's blue eyes shaked wildly.

"STOP!" Leafypaw screamed.

"LEAFYPAW WAKE UP!" Murkypaw mewed loudly in concern. Leafypaw's blue eyes shot open. Murkypaw let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank StarClan your okay..."

**A\N- Disclaimer- I do not own Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin**

**Comment how you like it :D **  
**Should I continue?**


End file.
